Talk:Differences in Adaptations
You forgot You guys forgot that in the original version of season 1 episode 2 Bloom was trailing Knut all the way to the alley and to save time 4kids cut that part out. Just a little something to think about. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh huh, and you forgot that the stupid 4Kids version wasted a good 30 seconds with that stupid "slide globe" scene near the beginning of said episode, which was going to happen anyway. Also a little something to think about. NekoSavior 10:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) This page has become quite long. Maybe we should make 3 pages on the Adaptation Differences, one for Season 1, another for Season 2 and a last one for Season 3, --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 10:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Not very wiki-like... I know this place is probably more lax than, say, Wikipedia, on opinions, but is it necessary to bash 4kids at every turn? I'm not a 4kids fan, but really. This is a wiki, it shouldn't be biased.Cupcake12winx 13:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Well, this Wiki is now based on Rai since 4kids got their rights taken away. I don't think there is any biased information in here, if there is please show examples. This page is for comparing 4kids and Rai. Examples? Last time I checked the page (it's not working for me at the moment 0_o), there were several instances of 4kids bashing. Simply go to the page, CTRL-F, type in "stupid" or "dumb" and there you go. I removed the rudest instances, but still. And I know the page is for comparing, but comparing is not equal to bashing. Cupcake12winx 07:24, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks (I don't spend as much time on this page since its soooooo long). I will keep an eye out now to make sure there is no bashing. The episode in episode 7 was actually episode 9--Signed,AmyRosegirl12. I love Winx Club. 17:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) This page is way too long. The differences between the versions should be mentioned in the episodes pages. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 00:18, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! The diff. in adaption page needs to be separated. Its too long! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) This page is a LOT biased against 4Kids. It needs some serious editing. -- Cloudtower New Layout? I am scrolling through this page... SUCH CONFUSION! Working on other Wikis with shows shown in two different versions, there layout is different from ours. I was thinking, instead of laying out quotes and such, only point out the difference (i.e. Instead of using quotes... YOU THIS: In Episode 323, Flora tells Helia that she loves him in the Rai Dub, but in the 4kids Dub Flora tells Helia that she likes him.) Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :That would work. We could also insert a table type thing - one column for 4Kids, one for RAI and one for Nick (when needed). It would make the page so much easier to read and save space. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 04:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Great Idea! I really like the use of this tabber thing :) We can also add Nick Dub too... --Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 04:59, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::Yay! This is going to be great! So when do we start renovating :D? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:01, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::: ::::Whenever I guess. I should be able to edit this whole week. I can totally do Season 3... Should we remove all information when we renovate? :::::I think so. We can just decide the major differences in the adaptations from the quotes and rewrite them as sentences. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:07, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::This is what I may/will do. I will remove all Season 3 info (since there isn't much to begin with). I will add in a tabber thingy, and edit from there. Thumbs up? --Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:11, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You've got a thumbs up from me. Do we need Rose's opinion as well? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ech... Tough Call... We both are admins that both agree... I'd feel bad not telling her, yet we are both doing it for the better. I guess not, since we both are at an agreement... If Rose questions it, just direct her to me and I'll explain it. --Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:17, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::: Okay, I think she would agree anyway. What a lovely chat that was c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... ` :::::::::::: Yes indeed :) So glad we agreed. So I should get started on it right away. Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::: Good luck! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Voice casts Should the voice cast section remain at the top of the page? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe add them in each section/tabber. I know Rai's voice cast in Season 1 changes into Season 2. I was planning to add a voice cast to each section in its designated spot. Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 05:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, good idea. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 05:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC)